


Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Shu

by zekewastaken



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Rated T for language, author can't write good fight scenes btw, i made it as fluffy as possible, it's not angsty or anything too explicit, miyeon as her favorite civilian, shuhua as spiderwoman, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekewastaken/pseuds/zekewastaken
Summary: Shuhua goes on her weekly patrol to check on her dear civilian. However, the night doesn't go as planned when Miyeon bumps into trouble.One-shot(i guess), because I love myself enough not to add more shit in my to-do list.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Shu

**Author's Note:**

> **Shuhua's costume here is that of Gwen Stacy's from "Into the Spiderverse". But imagine the pink as purple instead, hihi.
> 
> Big disclaimer: I can't write (accurate/realistic) fight scenes for the life of me, so forgive me if they turn out underwhelming or anti-climatic :P
> 
> Also, I'm not very well-versed on Marvel whatsoever. And my dumbass forgot about the existence of web-shooters. 'Cuz my brain was thinking of the whole "wrist-web" shit going on in the Spider-Man movies by Sam Raimi, which don't really have a scientific explanation, so pls just roll with this.
> 
> [LINK TO SEQUEL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458458) \- (c) to [itsjustnoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustnoise/pseuds/itsjustnoise) for the amazing gift!
> 
> (As usual, excuse any errors or repetitions you may find while reading.)

Patrolling the streets at night wasn’t exactly the most fun. Especially during the summer break, as the humid weather made Shuhua feel hot and sticky beneath her elastic bodysuit.

_I really should’ve put on moisturizer…_

She frowned behind her mask, her eye twitching in disgust at the sweat building up on her skin as she swung around. Shooting webs left and right at the many buildings to add more momentum while she did a series of aerial stunts, basking in the sensational thrill of flying through the air as the wind rushed past her. The hood of her costume flapping against her back after being pushed off from the warm gust.

It was quite late in the evening, so she allowed herself to be a bit more exposed in the open than usual. The sidewalks were mostly bare anyway, save for a handful of people going in various directions. Be it home, or someplace else to do their nightly activities. She recognized a few of them as her batchmates, hanging out like usual and laughing together while heading towards a well-known club in the district—notorious for hosting after-parties, and popular among college students wanting to have fun.

However, Shuhua only came by every weekend for a specific task. A duty, you could even say, to check on a particular individual who frequented the place every Saturday night. Oftentimes leaving past midnight, and taking the same route back home. One that isn’t particularly safe this late in the evening, hence her presence in following the girl home. As creepy and stalker-ish as it sounds, she only has good intentions.

Right on cue, her target (aka, the source of all her affections) stepped out of the club wearing an _exceptionally_ alluring getup Shuhua has never once seen her wear. Yet, graced her this very moment as she settled on the edge of a neighboring apartment’s roof deck. Taking in the picture-perfect view of her senior and longtime crush, Cho Miyeon, strutting down the pavement while flaunting an outfit worthy of the MAMA awards—a black spaghetti strap over a fishnet top, with high-waisted shorts hugging her hips perfectly and a pair of thigh-high combat boots to finish the look.

“W-Wow…”

Shuhua almost fell off her perch as her eyes widened in surprise. For someone who wielded an aura of poise and elegance, Miyeon nailed the rebellious, “bad girl” look really well. A duality of her campus “It Girl” persona. (Not that the heroine didn’t like either of them. It’s like the best of both worlds!)

“Focus, Shuhua.” She berates herself while slapping the sides of her face twice. _Ouch, that hurt!_ “You can dream about her later.”

Underneath the bravado and charisma she wore in the persona of Spiderwoman, Yeh Shuhua is actually a shy, clumsy girl studying in university as an exchange student from Taiwan. Despite her superb intelligence and high grades, she struggled with the Korean language and especially in making friends. So, it’s only natural that she couldn’t approach her drop-dead gorgeous crush of two years; unless she’s sporting a mask of anonymity and confidentiality.

What Shuhua lacked in confidence, Spiderwoman made up with her heroic courage and gallantry.

As Miyeon continued on her way back home, Shuhua went incognito and tagged closely behind her in the darkness of the night. Leaping across buildings while holding back enough to match the girl’s snail-like pace, which helped in this vexatious weather where she didn’t want to sweat any more than she already is.

Jesus, why did summer nights have to be _so_ humid and uncomfortable?

One thing Shuhua didn’t enjoy about this (aside from the unforgiving temperature) were the many blind spots Miyeon would cross or pass by every time. Each turn she took just added to the budding anxiety in Shuhua, who skulked along the rooftops trying to maintain her stealth. She didn’t want to alarm the sweet, innocent Miyeon by causing unnecessary noise as her feet ran along the graveled platforms. She knew how much of a scaredy-cat her crush can be, and she didn’t want to give away her position either.

Her spider-senses tingled upon Miyeon’s turn at a shaded corner of a closed-up shop, which (unfortunately) lead deep into a rather infamous neighborhood that’s riddled with crimes of varying degrees—mainly robbery and assault.

Until now, Shuhua can never understand why Miyeon still chooses to embark on this route; despite the dangers and repercussions awaiting her. Granted, it served as a semi-decent shortcut (she’s saying that _very_ loosely) towards her apartment complex, but the seedy-looking pathways and near-empty streets didn’t alleviate the heroine’s concern for her favorite civilian. Yes, she’s biased.

Regardless, Shuhua immediately swung towards the building Miyeon had disappeared behind. Just in time to hear that all-too familiar cry for help as soon as she latched onto the wall. She had anticipated trouble the moment Miyeon made that turn, and could only brace herself as she made it to the other side and found that the girl has been yanked into a dimly-lit alley by a group of five men. No doubt, waiting for a potential victim who was unfortunate enough to enter their territory alone.

Or, so they thought.

“We got a good one, chief!” A raspy voice called out to a man wearing a trench coat. Presumably the man in charge of the four other ruffians.

“Bring her here. I wanna see our pretty little kitten’s face before we fuck it over.” The chief laughed, his hoarse, gritty voice disgusted and angered Shuhua. He sounded cruel and merciless… A man who held no remorse in his actions, nor pity for those her tormented in a twisted game of sadism.

Miyeon tried to fight back, but was restrained by a pair of burly, tattooed arms wrapping around her torso. Locking her flailing arms to her sides as she kicked wildly with her feet. The men continued to laugh at her futile attempts, and her screams were promptly silenced under the large hand that covered her mouth. Leaving her at the mercy of these heinous thugs as they surrounded her like a pack of wolves looking to satiate their unquenchable appetite.

“Don’t cry, girlie. We won’t hurt ya too much.” Another man sneered as Miyeon’s eyes watered in a mix of terror and helplessness, her desperate cries going unheard beneath the calloused palm of the giant holding her—except by a certain heroine lurking right above them.

_“Hey!”_

Her shrill voice echoed through the alleyway, startling them as they whipped their heads around frantically. Unable to locate its source until a thud landed behind them, and they turned to see the lithe, yet sturdy figure of the illustrious arachnid. Donning her iconic disguise with its white-and-purple color scheme standing out prominently in the shadows, thanks to the flickering light of a nearby lamp reflecting against the sleek material of her bodysuit.

Miyeon felt her body flood with relief and security from the timely appearance of the hooded vigilante known as Spiderwoman, whose mask struck fear into the hearts of the five men when those big, beady eyes seemed to glare at them. However, the giant was quick to curl his cracked lips into an ugly scowl; while the chief’s forehead wrinkled in obvious disdain for the web-slinger.

“Oh, shit! It’s her!” The lankiest of the group cursed aloud and swiftly turned on his heel to abort. Not wanting to stick around any longer for the beat-down of a lifetime.

Meanwhile, the rest of his crew swore at him. “You fucking pussy!” The chief bellowed angrily, but didn’t bother to chase after the traitor and just barked out orders for his men to take down Spiderwoman. “I’ll grab the bitch, you three get rid of that damned pest!”

They leaped into action as he quickly grabbed Miyeon from the giant’s grasp, attempting to escape with her and shouting a slew of profanities when she wrestled against his grip. Shuhua got down on her haunches while her mind formulated a strategy on the spot, her eyes narrowing behind the white lenses of her mask as time slowed down around her. In a burst of speed and agility, she launched herself forward and shot a web at the giant hurtling towards her first. Blinding him temporarily with the sticky substance as it clung to his face.

“Ah, fuck!”

He reeled backwards instantly, and Shuhua took this to her advantage by jumping onto him. Her feet landed squarely on his broad shoulders, which she then used to propel herself in the direction of the two retreating figures. The force from her legs pushing down on him made the blundering giant fall to the ground with a hard thump, surprising the other two men who didn’t react in time to stop her.

_I’ll take care of them later._ Shuhua thought when she sprung past them in a front flip, her sights zeroing in on the chief still trying to grapple Miyeon as she relentlessly kicked and struggled in his hold. With a flick of her wrist, another web shot out and stuck to his feet. Causing him to stagger as the trap rendered him immobile, his hands releasing Miyeon once he fell and landed flat on his face against the hard cement. The sudden impact resulted in him groaning loudly while he squirmed beneath his viscid restraints.

Having found her bearings, Miyeon willed her trembling legs to move and stayed away from the scene. Pressing her back to the wall as she watched the heroine take down the remaining members in elusive style and grace.

_One down, three more to go._

Shuhua twisted her body mid-air before skidding to a halt in-between Miyeon and the rest of the gang like a barricade, shielding the girl with her body as two of the thugs approached them with their fists ready to attack. She felt her skin tingling again, and she skillfully dodged the punch that was aimed for her head by ducking just in time. In retaliation, her fist collided with the guy’s abdomen. Sending him flying across the alleyway and right into the giant, who recently recovered from the blinding spell she had inflicted on him prior.

“Argh! Goddammit, Koosung!” He growled after they crashed together, collapsing onto his back with the dazed man sprawled over him. Semi-conscious and moaning in pain. “Get off me!”

_Two more left._

Shuhua turned her attention to the second thug as her senses heightened from the adrenaline pumping through her veins. It’s the first guy from earlier, and he was a couple beats away from kicking her in the face. Without wasting a second, she grabbed his calf and swung him around with all her might. Distributing the weight on her feet as she grunted from the effort, before throwing him roughly against the graffitied wall beside them. _Bam!_

“Yikes…”

She cringed at the resounding crash of his body meeting the cold, concrete surface and crumpling to the floor, but brushed it off when she saw the giant rising to his feet once more. Shoving aside his comrade like a disconcerted ragdoll as his dark eyes burned with fury and bloodlust. The remnants of her webby adhesive still clinging to his skin in tattered shreds.

_One more._

“Wanna dance, big guy?” She taunted with a light, teasing voice. Behind her, Miyeon’s breath hitched in trepidation at the hulking brute snorting through his nose like an angry bull. Not that he intimidated Shuhua in the slightest. _The bigger they are, the harder they fall._

“I’m gonna tear off every limb from your fucking body!” He snarled, barreling towards her in a fit of rage as his heavy footsteps thundered across the pavement, shaking the earth and the pebbles underneath their shoes.

Shuhua’s eyes calculated his movements, then darted to the pile of trash bags lying in her peripherals. A lightbulb flashed over her head as a new idea formulated in her mind, and she promptly shot out her wrist at the largest of the bunch to connect it with a strong string of web. As the giant neared, she grabbed onto the string and swung the bag towards him. Smashing it against his head as it ripped apart and exploded in a mess of rancid gunk, showering him in garbage as he toppled to the side. His stubbled jaw landing squarely on the lid of a large disposal bin, which dislocated upon contact before knocking him out cold.

Like David to Goliath, Shuhua had taken down the giant in one blow; and his massive form now laid on the ground. Unmoving, but still breathing.

“That ended faster than I expected.” She mused casually, surveying the damage until her ears picked up the faint shuffling behind her.

She turned around and saw that the chief was attempting to crawl away unnoticed, but she easily stopped him with a few webs to his legs and arms. As an afterthought, she ended up covering him from the neck down under a thick layer of white silk for extra precaution. Effectively trapping him and leaving him no chance of escape.

“Screw you! You oversized _—mmph?!”_ He doesn’t get to finish when a web found its way over his mouth, shutting him up for the rest of the night.

Shuhua then faced Miyeon, who had witnessed the entire ordeal from her spot by the wall and was gazing at the web-slinger in a mix of wonder and admiration. Thank goodness for the mask, or else she would’ve noticed the blush creeping into her pale cheeks. Even under the dim, blinking light of the old streetlamp nearby.

There she is. The stunning girl of her dreams, Miss Cho Miyeon, staring at Shuhua like she’s written hymns for the Gods and saved South Korea from imminent nation-wide disaster—Okay, that last one was too dramatic.

The heroine cleared her throat nervously to hide her shyness. “Y-You alright?” She stuttered. She fucking _stuttered._

God, did Shuhua want to smack herself. _Way to go, you bumbling hero! Where’s your charisma?!_

“Yeah, I’m fine…” Miyeon says slowly, a small, but grateful smile weaving its way into her pretty pink lips. “Thanks for saving me. But, um… how did you know that I was in trouble?”

Shuhua thought of an excuse fast. Her crush didn’t need to learn about her late-night Saturday pursuits. That would be extremely weird and awkward to explain.

“I was… just in the neighborhood.” She lamely reasoned. “I heard your cry for help, so I came swooping in as quickly as possible.”

She cocked her head to one side and smiled, before realizing that it was useless since Miyeon couldn’t see it behind her mask. Instead, she made her squeaky voice sound chipper and relieved. “I’m glad to have found you then, although I highly suggest you take a different route going home. Especially this late at night… I can’t guarantee that I’ll be around next time.”

(A fat lie, of course she’d be. But you never know when you’ll end up sick and have to stay bedridden the whole day.)

Her tone went soft, yet slightly stern around the edges. Shuhua couldn’t help the dread settling in her gut as it churned from the mere thought of what _could_ have happened to Miyeon, had she not intervened at the very last moment.

Miyeon’s cheeks flushed faintly as she nodded in understanding. “I’ll keep that in mind...” Her smile grew wider. “And you’re right, I should really be more careful.”

Shuhua felt her knees weaken at the sound of her mellifluous laughter filling in the silence of the dingy alleyway—and muting out the vague groans and incoherent grumbling from the incapacitated men lying in heaps. (If she were being honest, they were getting kind of annoying.)

“Is there anything I can do to repay you?” Miyeon asked hopefully, eager to return the favor in whatever way she can. A trait Shuhua found respectable and incredibly endearing about her campus It Girl.

“Well…” The web-slinger rubbed her nape, thinking of an adequate compromise they could both agree on.

Plus, it wouldn’t hurt to admit that she wanted to stick around her dear civilian for a wee bit longer. Get it? Stick around? Because she’s a spider? _Okay, Shuhua. You’re stalling._

“I can take you back to your place—if-if it’s alright with you, obviously!” She immediately panicked when she saw those shining, brown eyes widen at her suggestion and hastily waved her hands. “I just wanna make sure that you’re safe.”

Ah, great. So much for her Spiderwoman persona… Now she’s exposed her foolish side in the most unconventional manner ever! Not cool!

Bless Miyeon’s innocent (and maybe clueless, yet adorable) soul, she didn’t question her strange demeanor and just nodded again. Timid, but wholly accepting of the generous offer.

“I’d really appreciate that. Thank you.” Miyeon beamed, and Shuhua felt her heart almost leap into her throat. Good Lord, it’s like she’s face-to-face with the reincarnation of Aphrodite herself!

Why, oh _why_ did Miyeon have to be so insanely pretty?!

“Okay, uh…”

Flustered, Shuhua flitted her eyes between the four thugs still lying around them. First things first, she needed to take care of the trash. She couldn’t just ditch them here without ensuring that they would be caught by the police once daylight poured in. Who knows? Mr. Chief might even break through his silky bindings if he remained persistent.

“Mind waiting a bit? I just gotta deal with those fellas first.” She motioned her head at the fallen crew.

Miyeon grinned, amused. “Go ahead.”

It didn’t take long for Shuhua to encase the other three in a cocoon of white and hoisting them upwards by her (literally) handmade strings. Shooting some more webs to securely attach them to the wall, before going back to the _still-wriggling-like-a-larvae_ chief and adding yet another thick coating to his layers. At this point, he’s given up all hope of revenge and simply laid in defeat. Physically _and_ emotionally exhausted from fighting a useless battle. Good for him.

Shuhua turned back to Miyeon once again. Mustering her pride, she gestured for the girl to come near; which she did in a silent step forward. Her brown eyes boring into her very soul and making the anxious heroine gulp down her perturbation. Without a word, Shuhua wrapped an arm around Miyeon’s waist and pulled her flush against her own body. Eliciting a cute squeak from those tempting lips that were a little too close to her mask.

“Hold on to me.” Was all she said to the confused Miyeon. With that, she shot a web string up to the building above them and launched them both towards the sky. Propelling them into the air while Miyeon shrieked, wrapping her arms around Shuhua’s neck as she clung for dear life.

_“Oh my Gooooood!”_ She screamed loudly into the night, hiding her face against the side of Shuhua’s head as the Spiderwoman casted web after web. Mindful of her lone passenger (for lack of better words) and avoiding any stunts, or her usual acrobatic moves as they traveled across the rooftops and streets.

Once again, Shuhua was thankful to have her mask on when a shit-eating grin split across her face. Miyeon would’ve probably strangled her for being entertained by her fright, which she clearly expressed through all the yelling in her ear. No sarcasm intended.

“Where to?” Shuhua asked in-between swings. Waiting a few beats until Miyeon leaned back to give her an answer.

“Keep heading north.” She raised her head just a tad bit to peek over her shoulder, squinting her eyes to pinpoint her apartment’s location before pointing straight ahead. “It’s just over there. I’ll, uh… tell you where to stop…”

Her voice faltered, but Shuhua didn’t look to much into it and kept her focus on the direction Miyeon gave her. She could feel the girl staring at her mask, taking in the smaller details of the elastic material and examining the work she put into her costume. Elaborate assembly, but simple design. A handiwork she’s rightfully proud of crafting herself.

“There it is!” Miyeon then pointed again at a modest apartment complex wedged between a large furniture store and a public gym, with its walls painted a silver-grey and the balconies popping out starkly in pure white.

Shuhua brought them closer to the ground as they neared and descended on the very pathway crossing in front of the entrance lobby. She could’ve dropped Miyeon at the steps, but she didn’t want to draw any attention from potential bystanders. Specifically, the receptionist working the graveyard shift.

She set Miyeon down carefully once they slowed to a stop, who stumbled a couple steps in her landing before stabilizing on her feet.

“Wow, that… that was amazing!” The girl whipped around to face her heroine. “Thank you so—”

Miyeon then cut herself off when the empty air greeted her instead. Leaving no sign or trace of the web-slinger’s presence, despite being there with her just _seconds_ ago. She frowned in disappointment and lowered her head sadly, a dejected sigh escaping her lips as she turned towards the entrance—only to notice a familiar silhouette casting a long shadow across the stoned path.

“Up here.”

A high-pitched voice called from above, and Miyeon glanced up to find Spiderwoman hanging upside-down as she lowered herself slowly. Holding onto a web string attached to the underside of a beaming streetlamp and pausing once they were at face-level. “Hiya.”

Miyeon smiled immediately and stepped towards the dangling arachnid. Even in an upturned view, it still looked gorgeous. “Hey…” She greets sweetly, their faces inches apart. “For a moment there, I thought you left without a _thank you_ from me. I was a little upset.”

Shuhua gave a playful chortle. “Ah, sorry about that.” She apologized, sheepish. “You don’t have to thank me though.”

“But I want to.” Miyeon insisted, her expression resolute with determination. “You saved me _and_ carried me home. It’s the least I can do in return.”

Shuhua chewed on her bottom lip as the silence enveloped them. Although it wasn’t uncomfortable, the air around them felt… heavy with anticipation. _For what?_

Suddenly, Miyeon raised her hands up to Shuhua’s mask. Hovering just before it as she stared deep into those big, white lenses like she was trying to make eye contact with the heroine’s own pair. Shuhua gulped anxiously, growing self-conscious under the weight of her intense gaze.

“May I?” Miyeon asked. Quiet and soft as she grasped the sides of her mask and brushed a thumb along its smooth, rubbery surface.

Shuhua briefly weighed the pros and cons of allowing her to take it off. To reveal the Spiderwoman’s true identity after months of hiding in her guise—and then be tragically underwhelmed by the result. God knows what kind of image Miyeon has painted about the valiant hero in her mind. Perhaps someone beautiful and elegant like her, or cute and charming like Shuhua’s best friend Yuqi. Or maybe a woman who posed such striking facial features and a chic aura like Soyeon or Minnie, or attractive and sexy like Soojin.

Meanwhile, Shuhua… isn’t exactly any of those things mentioned above. She’s just a nerdy, childish foreigner student who just got blessed (or cursed) with superhuman powers all because of a damn radioactive spider bite. Without them, she’s not really anyone special or note-worthy to remember. And that’s why she’s afraid.

She’s afraid that once her mask is removed, Miyeon would be dismayed that Spiderwoman isn’t who she expects her to be.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea…” Shuhua trailed off, shifting her head away from Miyeon’s dainty hands as her mind flooded with self-deprecating thoughts and conflicted musings.

The girl frowned, her brows scrunched together in confusion. “Why not?” She asked. Not demanding, but rather curious.

“If you find out who I am, you might be disappointed…”

Shuhua sounded weak. Vulnerable. A far cry from her strong and assertive alter-ego, which certainly came to a surprise for Miyeon; who studied her for a brief moment before flashing her a kind smile. One that held no judgement, nor ulterior motive when she proposed an idea to her.

“How about this,” Slender fingers reached the hem of her mask as Miyeon traced them along its edge. “I’ll only pull it halfway. Just over your nose… Would that be alright?”

Shuhua mulled over the proposition, contemplating her answer. She wasn’t an idiot. She knew very well what Miyeon was planning to do, and it’s not anything to be wary or apprehensive about. And dare say, she’s actually looking forward to what the It Girl has in store for her _“reward”._

That said, Shuhua could feel her heart hammering like crazy against her ribcage when she nodded. Spurring Miyeon to gently tug at the mask and start sliding it down her face.

She isn’t sure if her crush would get a mental imagery by just the mere sight of her thin, rosé lips quivering in hopeful expectancy. Building up the suspense of a slow reveal as Miyeon pushed the mask lower and lower to show more of her pale skin, but she figured that it didn’t matter. The risk would definitely be worth it, so long as it’s the surreal beauty standing in front of her.

Thank God for her sticky hands, or else Shuhua would’ve fallen off her string once she felt those soft fingers trailing along her jawline; then across her lips to memorize its shape and texture under their captivating touch. Luring her into a trance she couldn’t escape from, not that she would’ve wanted to.

Miyeon then caressed her thumb over Shuhua’s bottom lip. The latter of whom had parted her mouth slightly when the action stirred something inside her. Eager to claim that of Miyeon’s while she watched her lean in with bated breath, and shivering in absolute _ecstasy_ once the thumb was replaced by another pair of lips. Plump, sweet, and much softer than her fingers.

_Holy shit._

Miyeon is kissing her. Miyeon is _kissing_ her!

A small gasp slipped through as Shuhua’s heart stuttered from the immediate, yet pleasurable contact. Their eyes fluttering close upon the tender movement of Miyeon’s lips against her own and lulling her into a hypnotic stupor, humming contentedly when the web-slinger responded back with equal vigor; albeit shy and tentative due to her initial hesitation.

Kissing upside-down is truly an unforgettable experience. The position was just right, and Miyeon had angled her head for easier access into the kiss, which took a steady, passionate pace as she cupped Shuhua’s cheeks to press them even closer. Cradling the other’s face almost possessively and deepening the kiss to further express her unbridled affections for the heroine, who had succumbed to the heavenly sensation (unbeknownst to her) and the tantalizing flavor of raspberry chapstick.

This is certainly a lot better than what Shuhua imagined her first kiss would be like. Hell, she didn’t even know where Miyeon learned to use her tongue that way—but she sure ain’t complaining!

By the time they break apart, a goofy smile had already appeared on Shuhua’s face as she giddily basked in the afterglow of their kiss. Leading Miyeon to giggle softly at the adorable display as she pressed her forehead against her chin, nuzzling their noses together while gently brushing her thumbs across her cheekbones. Neither of them paying much heed to their close proximity and just savoring each other’s presence without a care in the world.

They wanted more, but this wasn’t the time nor place to engage in such intimacy. Besides, there’s always a chance for a second encounter.

“Thank you...” Miyeon said through a warm smile as she rolled up the mask. Her voice sounding a bit out of breath from the kiss, but dripping with sincerity and appreciation for the vigilante.

Shuhua grinned bashfully. “All in the day’s work.” She responded, her face burning a rosy-pink shade underneath her disguise. It’s a miracle how she hasn’t fainted yet. “I’ll see you around.”

Bidding her a salute and a quick farewell, Shuhua left her post and swiftly made her exit. Shooting a web at the adjacent street lamp before flinging herself up into the air with a spin, swinging away from the scene as she headed back towards the city in high spirits.

_“Woo-hoooooo!”_ Came the triumphant cheer of an overjoyed Shuhua, her veins pumping with newfound exhilaration as she flipped victoriously into the night sky. Unaware of Miyeon watching her from behind and smiling fondly at her happiness on full display. It was very wholesome, to say the least.

As Miyeon entered the front lobby of her apartment, she could still feel the lingering touch of Spiderwoman’s lips on her own. Accompanying the girl inside her studio home and leaving her with a huge smile on her face, even when she went to sleep. Her dreams now filled with the images of a certain heroine swooping in to her rescue. Just like she had done tonight, and for many more nights to come.


End file.
